Question: $\dfrac{-4}{7} \div 1\dfrac{3}{4} = $
Let's start by converting the mixed number to a fraction. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{-4}{7} \div 1\dfrac{3}{4}$ $=\dfrac{-4}{7} \div \dfrac{7}{4}$ $=\dfrac{-4}{7} \cdot \dfrac{4}{7}~~~~~~~\text{multiply by the reciprocal}$ $=\dfrac{-16}{49}$ $=-\dfrac{16}{49}$